


Patronus

by Rawrpeep



Series: The GhiraLink Hogwarts AU No One Asked For [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dumbledore's Army, Fluff, Ghirahim thinks it's a Bad Idea, Hurt/Comfort, Link joins the DA, M/M, as anyone who's familiar with OotP knows, general HP knowledge recommended, he has a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrpeep/pseuds/Rawrpeep
Summary: Year 5.  Link and Ghirahim discover their patronus forms.
Relationships: Ghirahim & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The GhiraLink Hogwarts AU No One Asked For [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy look at me, posting another one! It turned out way longer than I expected. There’s some fluff here, too. Wasn’t sure which POV to start with, so I went with a mixed one. Hope y’all like it~

**Patronus**

“You _actually_ joined that club.”

“Of course I did.”

“And _why_ did you think that was a good idea?”

“Because the new teacher sucks.” Link frowned. “Why are you so upset?”

“You should never sign binding contracts, Skychild.” Ghirahim pinched his thin eyebrows together in annoyance. “Not with your true name, at least. That way, you won’t be held accountable if something goes wrong. Which it probably will.”

“Says the one who wanted to enter the tournament last year.” Link grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Is that why you didn’t sign up? Or was it because everyone at the table was giving you dirty looks?”

“Shut up. Yes, that’s why. I couldn’t care less about their reaction to me. You and I both know that it was simply because I’m part of the _evil snake pit_.” Ghirahim curled his lip. “Honestly, those children need to learn _not_ to discriminate based on the choices of a _talking hat._ ”

“Yeah, that’s pretty rude of them.” Link kicked a pebble as they walked back toward the school from Hogsmeade. “At least they didn’t kick you out?”

“They _would_ have, had I chosen not to leave on my own.”

“...You’re probably right.”

“I know I am.”

“You know I’ll try to teach you whatever they teach me, right? During our nightly sparring sessions.”

“I’m flattered that you’d break rules for my sake, little hero,” Ghirahim chuckled, lightly poking Link’s nose, causing the latter to smile and swat his hand away, “But that piece of parchment reeked of magic. It might curse you.”

“I’ll deal with that if it happens.”

“Not _if,_ Skychild, _when._ ”

_\-------------------_

Luckily for Link, the list’s magic did _not_ curse him or otherwise have any nasty side effects. Thanks to his keen hearing, further enhanced by his animagus form, he had overheard the club leaders discussing what would happen to traitors. Despite the fact that Link probably should have qualified as such for telling his friend about the lessons, he never ended up with the word “Sneak” branded across his face in boils, and he was grateful for it. He thought it may have been because Ghirahim had been present at the initial meeting, even though the demon had not actually joined the secret society that was now known as Dumbledore’s Army.

The Disarming Charm had been simple enough to master, and for Link, the Shield Charm had been just as easy, since he was intimately familiar with shields thanks to his prior journey. Once that had wrapped up, the club had started on learning one of the most important spells available.

The Patronus Charm.

And, like most members of the DA, Link was struggling.

Sure, he could occasionally get a silvery mist, but his positive memories weren’t strong enough for something corporeal. Most of the good ones from before his adventure had all but evaporated with time and distraction, and there were only a handful of them from _during_ his journey. It was frustrating. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the memory of Batreaux’s gratitude for turning him human.

“Expecto Patronum!”

A wisp of silver, nothing more. Link puffed out a sigh. _Something else, then._

He tried to think of the times in his childhood, when Zelda would patch him up after Groose’s bullying.

The wisp was stronger, but still not enough. Link bit his lip and wiped his forehead. _I think I can give this one more try before I need a break._

He thought hard, trying to pull forth one of his strongest memories; the moment his Loftwing came to him had been one of the best moments in his life so far.

“Expecto Patronum!”

The wisp was more shield-like now, and therefore far stronger, but it still didn’t take on a corporeal form. Link ran his hand through his hair, gripping it for a moment in frustration, before sighing and taking a seat.

Why was this so difficult?

\-----------------------

Ghirahim led the way back to the Room of Requirement after dinner, a moping Link trailing after him. He let the boy continue his pity party until they were through the door, before whirling on him. Link, not paying attention, walked right into his former enemy.

“Skychild, what’s wrong? You’ve been in a mood since you got back from your meeting.”

No response. Ghirahim sighed, silently asking the room to conjure up a couple of comfy chairs. He elegantly sank into his seat and looked his companion in the eye.

“ _Link._ What happened?”

“I...” the hero shuffled a little, “I couldn’t get the spell to work right.”

“That’s not unusual. No one can get these things right on the first try. Not even me, which I loathe to admit.” Ghirahim crossed his legs, fingers locking together under his chin.

“Yeah, but… I’m not sure if even _you_ could get this spell to work. It’s… Way harder than it sounds like it should be.”

“Well,” the demon lord leaned back, “what spell is it?”

“The Patronus Charm.”

“Oh.” Ghirahim whistled. He’d read about _that_ one after their encounter with the dementors in third year. “That’s… An incredibly advanced spell.” He watched as Link sighed and flopped into his own chair.

“Don’t I know it...” the boy groaned, a hand tossed over his eyes, “It didn’t come out corporeal. Just… misty at first, and then it kinda formed a shield but… I couldn’t think of a strong enough memory. Guess I don’t have enough of those...”

“A mist or shield is more than most people would get, you know.”

“But it’s not very helpful.”

“No. But it’s progress. This was only your first session learning it, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you’ll improve. You’re the most stubborn person I’ve met in centuries, and a little light-show isn’t enough to deter you from achieving your goals.” Ghirahim could see the small smile on Link’s face at his praise and offered a small one in return.

“I could say the same for you.” The cheeky brat shot back.

“Give me a demonstration. I’ve bolstered your confidence a bit, and I’d like to see if it was at all helpful.”

“Okay,” Link stood up, “are you going to give it a try once I show you how?”

“We’ll see.” Ghirahim refused to admit that he was nervous about trying the charm. The books he’d found had stated that one had to be pure of heart (which was ridiculous when _intent_ should have worked just as well) in order to cast the spell. If the caster failed this prerequisite, then maggots would shoot out and consume them instead. The virtuous requirement reminded him of the hero’s sword back home (aside from the maggot bit). He filed that comparison away for later, in case his companion needed a further confidence boost.

“Okay, so you need to move your wand like this,” Ghirahim watched as Link waved his wand in a short spiral and copied the motion, “Make sure to go counter-clockwise and end it in the middle. Then, when you’re ready,” a nervous swallow, “focus on your strongest positive memory and add the incantation. Expecto Patronum!”

A silver mist sprayed from the hero’s wand, solidifying into a bright shield. A bizarre impulse demanded that Ghirahim poke it, but he resisted the urge and instead sent a tickling charm toward it to test its effectiveness. Something feather-like fluttered away from it in the spot of impact, but the hero didn’t seem to notice. The silver shield fell away seconds later, leaving a drained Link to collapse back into his chair. His bangs were matted to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were half-closed.

“There,” the hero panted, “how was that?”

“Stronger than you described earlier,” Ghirahim hummed, “What memory did you use?”

“Um.” Link blushed a little _(and wasn’t_ that _a lovely image_ , Ghirahim thought, _when combined with the sweat and half-lidded eyes)_ , and threw his hand over his face again. “What you said just a minute ago. Trying to, uh. Make me feel better. It was really nice. No one’s done that for me in… A long time. Thanks.”

“It was no trouble, Skychild,” Ghirahim murmured, a pleased grin on his lips. “I believe the final form your patronus will take is some type of bird. You were about to collapse, so I doubt you noticed when I tested it with a charm, but the area of impact spat out feathers.”

“Oh. That’s pretty cool.”

“Indeed.”

“Your turn.”

Ghirahim nodded and took a few steps away, back toward Link to hide his flash of nerves. He tightened his jaw and took a slow breath to focus. What memory should he use? Something not borne of his sadistic streak, certainly, since that would only backfire. Perhaps something involving his Master? Yes, that would work. The demon lord closed his eyes, picturing Demise’s return and the excitement it would bring, and waved his wand.

“Expecto Patronum!”

Nothing. A weak sputtering, maybe, but the sparks that had come out of his wand at Ollivander’s were stronger than this. At least there weren’t any maggots. Ghirahim grimaced and tried to think of something else, settling on when he was _finally_ able to spirit the Goddess-vessel away to the past.

A faint mist, but that was it. The demon glared down at his wand, growling in frustration and fully aware of Link’s eyes on him. Why wasn’t this working? Those memories were more than strong enough! Maybe they weren’t positive enough for the magic? Fine. Something _else,_ then. He thought of his sparring sessions with the hero in this very room, and the exhilaration of their fights back in their own world, and cast the spell again.

He got a shield this time, about the strength of the one his companion had cast a few minutes prior. Of _course_ the hero, his _former enemy_ and favorite thorn in his side, would be his happy place. The Fates must have been having a field day at his expense. Said thorn piped up.

“You’re on the right track!” Link’s smile was clear in his tone. “You’ve almost got it. Can you try again, or do you need a break?”

“I don’t _need_ a break yet, Skychild,” Ghirahim delicately sniffed, hiding how much the light magic had worn him down and how much the praise had pleased him. “I can try again.” The demon lord sifted through the positive memories he had of his precious rival. There were more than he expected, so he began to focus on the boy’s words just now.

He barely got out the first syllable of the incantation before a different memory pushed its way to the front of his mind. He recalled the previous year, when they’d achieved their animagus forms and how they’d woken up snuggled together. Ghirahim focused on the warmth and feeling of safety from being nestled up against the fox, and the strange sensation of being _protected,_ and cast the spell.

“Expecto Patronum!”

A small-ish bird with brilliant trailing plumage flew from his wand and around the room before settling on the back of his chair. Ghirahim was at a loss for words, shocked that the spell had worked, and he heard Link gasp behind him. He stared at the manifestation of his happiness and it trilled beautifully at him before disappearing. He didn’t feel himself begin to tip over in exhaustion, nor did he notice that the hero had caught him and lowered him into one of the chairs until said hero spoke.

“That was amazing, Ghirahim,” he breathed, “what memory did you use?”

The demon lord blinked and looked at him. He couldn’t tell the boy, not yet. It was embarrassing to someone as prideful as him. Instead, he smiled playfully and leaned back comfortably.

“It’s a secret.”

\-----------------------

Sometime in April, the DA was forcibly disbanded. Its members were rounded up and put into detention with the cruel Defense teacher, who made them write lines with illegal Blood Quills. Because of this, Link was late to his nightly meeting with Ghirahim, and stumbled blindly into the Room. The demon shot up and moved to help him onto a couch, and Link heard him hiss in anger when he saw the detention’s results. The words “I must not break school rules” were branded into the back of the hero’s hand and bleeding freely.

“I’m going to _murder_ that toad of a woman in the most _brutal way possible_. I am going to make her _regret_ harming you and she will _suffer._ ” Ghirahim’s tone was practically feral.

Link was silent through the cursing and plotting, watching as the demon cleaned his wounds and patched him up. He closed his eyes. Something about this hit differently than when Zelda would do the same for him when they were children. There was no teasing or prodding, just genuine concern and vows of revenge for _his_ sake. It warmed him from the inside and nearly brought tears to his eyes.

“Ghirahim,” he started, voice rough from the day’s disuse, “give me my wand.”

“Link, you’re in no condition to be casting spells.”

“Please?”

“...Fine.” Ghirahim plucked Link’s wand out of his robe pocket and hesitantly handed it to him before continuing to wrap bandages around his injured hand.

Link smiled gratefully and focused on the gentle feeling of the demon’s care and concern. It was warm and soothing, and something about it felt like safety. He never expected to feel so comfortable around the demon, but he was pleased by the sensation. Link twirled his wand in a short counterclockwise spiral.

“Expecto Patronum.”

A bright silver Loftwing burst forth from his wand and circled the room before landing next to them. Link felt Ghirahim pause in tying the bandages to watch. The massive bird squawked softly before lightly nuzzling the injury and disappearing. The hero and the demon were quiet for a moment before the latter turned to look the hero in the eye.

“What memory did you use?”

Link smiled, echoing Ghirahim’s words from before.

“It’s a secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> B I R D S Yeah, I did a little bit of research for this. Just a little. Ghirahim’s is a greater bird-of-paradise, which I almost used as his animagus form before I remembered that shrikes existed. I honestly considered having it be a peacock, too, but that clearly didn’t happen. Link’s as a shoebill/Loftwing, however, is a no-brainer. Also, I’m not entirely sure that was the right wand movement. Had to use the wiki.
> 
> It probably wasn't a good idea for them to go back to the Room of Requirement after the club was found out, but oh well.
> 
> What did you think? Hopefully you had a good time reading this.
> 
> Either way, stay tuned for the next one: Amortentia!


End file.
